The Adventure of A Hero: Zexo
by ShonenJumpALLDAY
Summary: A saiyan woman crash lands on the Planet Yardrat and freezes in the lake for 24 years...what happens after people find her? And then 8 monts later she has a Saiyan baby? INSPIRED BY THE LEGEND OF KAISER!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my new DBZ story I'm making and I hope you like it!**

**The Adventure of the Hero: Zexo**

_"Maybe this will teach you not to mess with us Saiyan..." a voice said. The person stepped out of the shadows._

_"Now you will die like the rest of your race!" said the person with a evil grin. The person charged a powerful blast in his hand and pointed it at the Saiyan man. The man shot the blast at the Saiyan. As the man waited for death he remembered his family that had been killed... Now let's backtrack 40 years..._

A Saiyan woman was in a pod as her planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed. Her husband had been destroyed by the explosion. She cried as she remembered the good times she had with her husband. She jerked a little as the little baby inside of her kicked.

_2 Days Later..._

The pod crashed into a lake that was freezing up. As the Saiyan woman got up and out of the pod her weakened form fell into the lake and froze there for the next 24 years...

**This was just a prolugue so don't expect it to be long. THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY KAISER LA BRITANNIA'S LEGEND OF KAISER STORY! I am a big fan of that story!**


	2. The Woman Emerges

**My next update….. Don't have much to say…Ah well, say the disclaimer Goku.**

**Goku: I want my food! **

**Me:…*gives cookies***

**Goku: YAY! Now, ShonenJumpALLDAY does not own Dragon Ball Z OR The Legend of Kaiser. Those are owned by Funimation(Dragon Ball Z) And Kaiser La Brittania(Legend of Kaiser).**

_**24 Years after the Female Saiyan has crashed, 7:00 AM, Yardrat.**_

The people of the Planet Yardrat were peaceful, but fight sometimes. This is what was happening right now, a fight….Not a normal one however, this fight, was a mental fight.

Two special fighters of Yardrat had learned a new skill, mind attacks. This allowed them to search and attack the mind of the opponent. There was practicing this skill.

The village elder stopped them, "You boys have been doing this all day, do something productive and prepare for the annual festival," the village elder spoke with a stern voice.

The two warriors, Roger and Vick, stopped their 'Mind Attack', and walked up to the village elder to prepare for the festival.

_**8:00 AM, Yardrat, Annual Festival.**_

_Roger's POV_

I was walking down the hallways, laughing with my buddy Vick and looking at all the decorations all around the big festival. "Such beautiful decorations, in honor of the village," said Vick. I nodded, agreeing silently.

The village elder, Santos, stood on a podium and spoke with a clear, stern voice, "Welcome all to the Yardrat Annual Festival! In honor of our village, we will celebrate and rejoice at the holy gods. We will dance all night and honor the heavens!" Several people whooped and cheered at this statement. When Santos was about to continue, someone came running up to him. "Elder, Elder! Some of our patrol officers have discovered an iceberg filled with….with….a BODY in the Grand Lake!"

The elder nodded and said, "To the lake!"

_**8:30 PM, Yardrat, Grand Lake, Iceberg Location**_

_Santos POV_

I walked towards the iceberg with my staff. I tapped the iceberg with the staff and part of the iceberg cracked. '_Not enough', thought the elder._ He charged ki into his hand and punched the iceberg with his strength. It cracked completely and ice and frost blew everyone. Many people were blown away.

When the body emerged, it said, "Where am I, is this a planet?"

The village elder spoke, "You are on the Planet Yardrat, what is your name?"

The supposed woman spoke, "My name…..is Chenos."


	3. She Talks

**Next update. Nothing much to say but…..YOLO, you better read this story while you live, only one chance.**

_**Great Lake, Still 8:31 PM, Yardrat**_

The grand elder spoke, "Chenos, you say?" "Yes", said the woman. She stood and looked around, "Yardrat…. Doesn't seem like a planet that I've ever been to on a mission."

"Mission?", spoke the elder, "Whatever do you mean?"

The woman spoke with a firm tone and told the people all about how she was a saiyan and how on Planet Vegeta, she was sent on missions to conquer other planets. The kind faces of the Yardrat people turned to rage. They had been attacked by the saiyans lots of time to the point where they hate them with a passion very deep. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" "FILTHY SAIYAN!", they yelled!

The elder spoke with a stern voice, "SILENCE! This woman has brought no harm, I have seen visions of this, she will come to be a protector of this planet."

"Would you like to stay on this planet for the time being?"

The woman spoke, "Nowhere else to stay, sure."

_**Annual Festival, 9:00 PM, Yardrat**_

_**(AN: The story will have to stop here will a cliff hanger, sorry guys.)**_


End file.
